


Good Friends

by Squeaky



Series: Good Friends [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alcohol is a Great Social Lubricant, Angst and Humor, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Actually,” Hoshi said, and Liz cocked her head slightly at the unsure tone in Hoshi’s voice, “we’re going to your quarters?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“My quarters?” Liz stopped walking and turned to face the other woman. “What?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hoshi bit her lip, distracting Liz momentarily. “Well, see.” Hoshi looked at Liz with huge brown eyes, “I sorta said it was a double date with you and Lieutenant Reed.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh no,” Liz said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friends

Ensign Elizabeth Cutler settled back against her pillows and picked up her book. She sighed as she glanced again at the cover, smiling slightly at the graphics. The book was by a Debnobulan author, and for some reason that made the Earth-based publishers assume the readers would not like something subtle. The cover showed a picture of a beautiful Debnobulan woman kneeling over the body of one of her dead husbands, head thrown back to rail at the heavens as the wind whipped her hair crazily about her head. 

“I know what that kind of pain is like,” Liz muttered to herself. She sighed again, wishing that her bed felt cozy and private, instead of lonely and empty. Glancing to her left, she checked the chronometer on her bedside table. Only half-an-hour to this week’s movie. A movie she had promised herself to attend with the woman she had been crushing after for months. 

She had promised herself she was going to finally do it, to work up the courage to ask her out and move their friendship to the next, wonderful level. She had made plans, steeled herself for the task at hand, employed the same resolve and strength of purpose that had gotten her through the academy and a coveted position on the first warp five ship Starfleet had ever produced. Her intentions were firm as she had gotten dressed that morning, and her stride was sure as she made her way to the mess hall. 

She had chickened out before breakfast. 

Liz closed her eyes and lay back on the pillows. She had really intended to go to the movie. Really, she had.

Her door chime sounded and Liz sat upright with a small gasp. She quickly glanced down at her grey pyjama bottoms and old, pulled out pink top, wondering if she had time to quickly throw on a bra before opening the door. “Fuck it.” She muttered. Let ‘em deal with her breasts. 

“Come in!” she called, and the door slid back and Liz felt her heart clench tightly as Ensign Hoshi Sato came bounding through the door.

“Liz, Liz!” she cried, running over to where Liz was still sitting on the edge of her bed. She grabbed Liz’s hands and pulled her to her feet, her face glowing with excitement. “You’ll never guess what just happened!” 

Liz allowed herself a full second to drink in the beauty of Hoshi’s face. Her rich, dark, perfectly shaped eyes, her graceful cheekbones, that perfect nose and, oh! That mouth! Red and full and- Liz closed her eyes. _Get a grip, Cutler!_ she chastised herself. She quickly opened her eyes again, and returned Hoshi’s broad smile. “Archer just promoted you to Lieutenant.”

Hoshi laughed. “No, better!”

“Better than a promotion?” Cutler laughed, “This must be good!” She tried again, “Ummm, T’Pol told you that you did a good job on something.” 

Hoshi grimaced at the mention of the Vulcan’s name. “Like that would ever happen!” She squeezed Cutler’s hands and smiled again, “this is something that I’ve wanted for a long time!”

Liz felt her heart sink. Quickly, she schooled her face to not echo the disappointment she felt punch her in the gut. She broadened her smile, hoping that the false joy she was projecting reflected in her eyes. “Commander Tucker asked you out?” she said, wincing inwardly as she heard her voice falter.

“Yes!” Hoshi cried, excitement causing her eyes to shine and an appealing pink shade to suffuse her cheeks. “Just now! We were walking off shift together, and he asked me what I was doing tonight, and I said ‘going to the movie,’ and he said ‘with who’ and I said ‘no one’ and he said ‘how’s about with me?’” Hoshi paused for breath. Liz had never heard Hoshi, their communications specialist, sound so incoherent. She smiled in spite of herself.

“Go on,” she found herself saying, caught up in Hoshi’s obvious joy.

“So, I said yes!” Hoshi nearly shrieked, she was almost jumping up and down in her excitement. She still hadn’t let go of Liz’s hands, and Liz was painfully aware of how good they felt in her own. “And we made plans to meet at the mess hall but Liz…” Hoshi paused, squeezing Liz’s hands for emphasis, “I don’t have a thing to wear, and I only have…” She took her left hand out of Liz’s to check her watch, and Liz keenly felt the sudden absence. She quickly disengaged her other hand, and placed them casually on her hips, watching as Hoshi’s eyes widened in dismay, “22 minutes to get ready!” Hoshi turned her dark eyes to Liz’s and Liz found herself inhaling sharply from their impact. _Liz, Get a grip!_

“Liz, you’ve got to help me!” Hoshi continued, clasping her hands in front of her chest, “You must have something I can borrow!”

Liz swallowed hard; the last thing in the world she wanted was to help Hoshi have an amazing date with Trip “playboy” Tucker. “Of course,” she heard herself saying, “it would be my pleasure.”

Fifteen minutes later, Cutler’s bed was strewn with nearly the entire contents of her closet. Hoshi had gone through everything, matching shirts up with pants and skirts, and discarding the choices one by one. 

“Look,” Liz found herself saying. Hoshi whirled towards her, holding up yet another skirt and shirt against her uniform, a stricken look on her face. “I think that you’re just going to have to break down and try something on.” She glanced at her own watch. “You’re nearly out of time as it is.”

“You’re right,” Hoshi replied. She put her hands on her slim hips and surveyed the pile of clothes on the bed, biting her bottom lip with indecision. Liz closed her eyes at the sight, trying not to imagine the feel of those teeth against her nipple, soft bites travelling lower down her body...Her eyes flew open again. “I’ll try on…” Hoshi grabbed a sleeveless silky black turtleneck and short black skirt, and a light strappy summer dress in shades of lavender that Liz had yet to wear “these two!” She turned to Liz, “is that okay?” 

Liz had been saving that dress for a special occasion. She had bought in on Risa during their brief shore leave especially with the Ensign in mind. She had imagined herself wearing it, walking hand in hand with Hoshi along the boardwalk of a beautiful alien city late at night, with a thousand stars reflected in the water. A beautiful fantasy that clearly would never happen. “Of course!” Liz replied. “It’d look great on you.”

Hoshi smiled her thanks, put the outfits down, took off her boots and quickly unzipped her uniform. Before Liz could even react, it was in a puddle at her feet, and Hoshi had taken off the black undershirt. She was balancing on one foot in her Starfleet regulation blue underwear, trying to take off her socks. Liz gulped. In her dreams, she had often imagined Hoshi in her quarters in her underwear or less, but the reality of the Ensign’s body nearly was her undoing. Hoshi’s underwear was cut long on the leg, and her bra was utilitarian at best, but it left the expanse of her lean torso bare. Hoshi’s breasts were small, but would fit perfectly in her hand, Liz thought, wondering if her nipples were red, like her lips, or a darker brown than her smooth skin. Liz watched the play of muscles in Hoshi’s side as she removed the sock, and changed legs to take off the other one. Her eyes travelled down over Hoshi’s small, round ass and long shapely legs. Even her feet were beautiful. Liz felt herself pulse between her legs, and knew she was growing moist at the vision of Hoshi’s nearly nude body. She felt her nipples harden, and involuntarily, she licked her lips. After an eternity, Hoshi stood before her in the lavender dress. The gauzy material clung to the woman’s body, caressing her curves. It was almost more seductive than seeing her nearly naked had been. Liz found that her mouth was suddenly dry and she feared she was staring.

“That bad, huh?” Hoshi said with a self depreciating laugh.

“No!” Liz said, a bit too strongly, she forced her face into an easy smile. “Hoshi, you look great.” 

Hoshi smiled tentatively at Liz’s praise. “You really think so?”

“Absolutely!” Liz replied. “In fact, if Trip hadn’t gotten there first, I’d ask you out!” She suddenly stilled as she realized what she said, feeling the blood rush away from her face. Hoshi didn’t notice. She had turned back towards the mirror and was admiring herself, smoothing the fine fabric down and turning side ways to get a better view.

“Not bad, if I do say so myself!” She laughed. 

“Trip will love it,” Liz said, wishing she wanted that to be true.

Hoshi glanced at her watch, “Ohmygod!” She said, “I’m meant to meet Trip in two minutes!” She turned towards Liz, enveloping her in a big hug. “Thanks so much for your help!” 

Liz closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of Hoshi’s arms around her, their breasts pressed together, the delicate scent of Hoshi’s hair, and the smooth feel of her cheek. She let go before the embrace became too long. “No problem,” she said, hoping her half smile would be adequate.

Hoshi turned towards the door, but stopped and turned back towards Liz’s bed. “Liz,” she said, indicating the bed with her hands. “Look at the mess I’ve left! And I’m leaving my uniform here.” She picked up Liz’s book “And I’ve interrupted your reading.” She turned it over to read the cover, “Masters of Oblivion!” she said, with obvious surprise, “Phlox lent this to me in the original Denobulan. If you like it, I’ll lend you some others I have by the same author in English.” She put the book back, and her face took on an apologetic look, “I’m really sorry to have to leave you with this mess. Can I help to clean it up later?”

“Don’t worry,” Liz said. “It’s no big deal.” She tapped her bare left wrist, pointing at Hoshi’s watch with her chin. “I think that you now have only one minute to meet the dashing engineer.”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Hoshi laughed, she quickly grabbed Liz up in another embrace, and then ran towards the door, “You’re a great friend, Liz, I love you!” she called over her shoulder as the door opened and she disappeared down the corridor. 

Liz sank back on the bed. “I love you, too,” she whispered. Unexpectedly she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Angrily she swiped at them with the side of her palm. “Well, isn’t that childish!” she said to herself, and gave a half-hearted smile. She picked up the book that Hoshi had discarded on the bed and leaned back against the pile of clothes. “I guess “Oblivion” can have me for a while,” she said, and began to read.

* * *

“Spread your legs a bit wider for me.”

Ensign Elizabeth Cutler smirked at the Armoury Officer and moved her feet farther apart on the mat. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed gave her one of his characteristic half-smiles, and crouched down into a fighting stance. “Only to those who aren’t standing in a proper defensive posture, Ensign,” he replied, “Are you ready to try the move again?”

“Only if you’re ready to land on your ass,” she replied, a wicked gleam in her eye. “Sir.”

“Promises, promises!” Malcolm laughed. Before Liz had time to react, he had crossed the small space between them and grabbed her shoulders. Even though they were almost equal in height, his momentum knocked her backwards and she began to fall. As she fell, she brought up her feet and connected solidly with Malcolm’s chest. He let out a “woof” sound as she knocked the air from his lungs, and using his momentum against him, threw him sideways. He landed heavily on the mat, spread-eagled. Liz was in the same position. They both lay there, panting.

“Well done, Ensign,” Malcolm gasped out. “Clearly you have that counter-attack under control.” He rolled onto his side and raised himself up on one elbow so he could look at her face. “You are aware however, that I attacked you without finesse.” He rubbed his chest with his free hand. “Still, that was quite the kick.”

Liz propped herself up on both elbows and looked over at the Lieutenant. “Thank you, sir,” she replied. “Go again?”

“No,” Malcolm said, and Liz could hear how tired he was. “I think that’s enough for today.” He hoisted himself up to his feet, trudged to the bulkhead, and sat heavily on the deck, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Liz got up, fetched her water bottle from her work out bag and sat beside him.

“Here,” she said, putting the bottle in one of his hands. 

“Thanks.” He took off the cap and took a long drink without opening his eyes. Liz took the bottle back from him and took a swig. 

“Not sleeping well, sir?” she asked.

Malcolm cracked one eye open and peered at her. “Liz, you know you can call me Malcolm when we’re off duty. And I am officially off duty until my next student arrives.” He closed his eyes again. “Let’s just say I have a lot on my mind.”

“A lot of blond engineer, you mean,” Liz said. She sighed. 

“Indeed.” Malcolm sighed as well. “So,” he continued, “how did the date go last night?” He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Liz. “Has Hoshi exploded yet from the excitement?”

Liz slapped Malcolm’s leg lightly. “Don’t make fun of my girl!” she admonished. “Her excitability is part of her charm.” She leaned her head back, cradling the water bottle in her hands. “Actually, I don’t know how it went. I’ve been with Dr. Phlox helping to do crew medicals in Sick Bay, and I came here for my self-defence training right after my shift. I haven’t seen Hoshi yet for the report.” Liz looked at Malcolm again and grimaced. “Not that I’m looking forward to hearing how great it all went.”

“Amen to that,” Malcolm replied. They sat in silence for a moment. Liz tossed the water bottle from hand to hand. “Did you actually get a chance to ask Hoshi out?” Malcolm asked finally, eyes still closed.

Liz blushed and was glad Malcolm had afforded her a bit of privacy. “Actually, I didn’t get around to it.” She paused. “Something came up.”

“Of course.”

Liz shot a glare at Malcolm, but his eyes were still closed and he missed it. “Well, in the end I’m glad I didn’t. Because she clearly wanted Trip.” Liz studied the bottle in her hands. “She’s had a crush on ‘playboy’ for a while.”

“Playboy?” Malcolm laughed. “Is that what you call him?”

“Yes,” Liz replied, “Me and some of the other crew. He is such a huge flirt.”

“Very true,” Malcolm replied. “Its part of his charm.” His tone grew serious. “But Elizabeth,” Malcolm turned his head and looked at her. “How do you know that Hoshi wouldn’t have gone out with you?” He smiled to soften his words, “you never asked.”

Liz frowned slightly. “I know I never asked, Malcolm.” She studied her bottle again. “You don’t need to rub it in.” 

“Maybe she would have surprised you,” Malcolm said. “After all, you’re both good friends, and there is always love involved in friendship.” 

“But she wanted Trip,” Liz said, wincing inwardly at her whiny tone.

“Maybe she just didn’t know there were any other options,” Malcolm replied. 

Liz sighed. “You know it pisses me off when you’re right.”

Malcolm raised his eyebrows at her.” My, my, such language! And here I thought you were a lady.” He laughed as she punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

Liz glared at Malcolm, and he laughed again. “So what’s your excuse about Commander Tucker then?” She pronounced Tucker like Tuk-ah, mimicking Malcolm’s strong British accent. She punched him in the shoulder again.

“Hey!” Malcolm said, rubbing his shoulder lightly. “I’m your commanding officer!” 

“Tell it to the Captain,” Liz said. “So, does Trip know there are other options for him as well?”

Malcolm glared at her, but then sighed. “Liz, you know I can’t approach him. He’s my commanding officer and a member of the bridge crew. I see him everyday.” He turned his face away from Liz, and looked out across the room. “What would I do if he...“ Malcolm paused, “took it badly?”

“I don’t know,” Liz replied. “But you’ve got to do something, Malcolm. This is eating you up inside. Hell! You can’t even sleep because of it.” 

“I am fully aware of that, Ensign,” Malcolm said. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “Did you get a lot of sleep last night?”

“Don’t change the subject,” she said, poking him in the arm. “What about when you and he were trapped in that shuttle pod? I thought that you told him about your real feelings then.” 

“Not bloody likely!” Malcolm exclaimed. “I told him about all the bloody girls I had gone out with when I was at Starfleet!” He laughed self-depreciatingly. “Why would a life or death situation be a time for honesty?” 

“Aww, Malc,” Liz said. She patted his chest with her hand. “We’re both pretty pathetic, aren’t we?” 

Malcolm sighed and put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer until she was leaning her head against him. “At least we’re being pathetic together, Liz,” he said. “So, how _did_ you sleep last night?”

Liz opened her mouth to reply when a voice interrupted her.

“Well, well, this looks awfully cozy,” Hoshi said. She stood glaring at the both of them, hands on her hips. Malcolm and Liz both jumped to their feet, Liz’s water bottle clattering out of her hands and rolling along the deck.

“Ensign Sato,” Malcolm said, “you’re late for your lesson I believe.” He straightened his uniform and gestured towards Hoshi. “Please take up a defensive posture at the other end of the mat.” Hoshi shot another look at Liz, and then moved into position, her whole body radiating her bad mood. 

“Good workout Ensign Cutler,” Malcolm called to Liz as she gathered up her things and headed for the armoury door. “Same time on Thursday.”

“Thank you, sir! See you then!” she called back, and left.

Malcolm moved across from Hoshi and went into a crouch. “Now, Ensign,” he said, “last time we were working on our Akido throws, I think we should start– “ 

Hoshi stood suddenly and crossed her arms. “What was that all about?”

Malcolm stood as well, a puzzled expression on his face. “What was what all about?”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. You had your arm around Ensign Cutler!”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Hoshi and crossed his own arms. “How is this conversation relevant to your self-defence training, Ensign?” he said, stressing her rank.

“Liz is my friend,” Hoshi said forcefully.

“And?” Malcolm asked, his expression deceptively bland.

“And, well. She’s my friend.” Hoshi faltered. “…And I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“We are in agreement with that, Ensign,” Malcolm replied. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he grinned. “I’d hate to think that it was jealously that was causing you to react so strongly.”

“What?” Hoshi said, “Jealous? Jealous of what?” 

Malcolm just looked at her, one eyebrow raised. “Perhaps you should regain your defensive stance, Ensign,” he said. “Class is about to begin.” 

* * *

Hoshi tilted her head back under the shower, allowing the hot spray to hit her shoulders and back in a vain attempt to ease the pain of the tight muscles. Malcolm had not gone easy on her, making her attempt difficult throws over and over again until she could barely stand. _Serves you right._ she thought to herself, _what were you doing accusing Malcolm like that?_ She pulled her hair through her hands and scrubbed her fingers across her face, noting with dismay that the skin on her fingertips had wrinkled, but she was still sore. Resignedly she stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself. 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she towelled off her hair. _Why did I react so strongly to Malcolm having his arm around Liz?_ she thought. On her way to class, all she could think about was the excellent date she had had with Trip the night before, and how much she wanted to tell Liz about it. The second last thing she had expected was to see her, in the armoury, nestled in Malcolm’s arms. 

The last thing she had expected was the visceral reaction she had had to the sight, and the sudden bloom of anger. _Or, maybe not anger,_ she thought. _Concern. I was deeply concerned for Liz’s welfare._ She frowned at her reflection, knowing that what she was thinking wasn’t quite right. 

She was fully aware that seeing Liz with Malcolm had blown all thoughts of Trip from her head.

* * *

“So, what’s the deal with you and Lieutenant Reed?” Hoshi asked, and then ate another bite of her scrambled eggs. She and Elizabeth Cutler were eating breakfast together in the mess hall before their shifts. The room was half full of the Alpha crew preparing for their day, and the murmur of voices and the constant thrum of the ship’s engines was background to their conversation.

Liz paused with a spoonful of cereal half way to her mouth. “Huh?”

“Come on, Liz!” Hoshi said, an expectant smile on her face. “When I saw you in the Armoury with Reed yesterday evening, you didn’t exactly look like you were training.” She leaned forward on her elbows, lowering her voice conspiratorially, “So?”

“Is this why you asked me to breakfast, Hoshi?” Liz asked, sitting back in her seat and putting her spoon back in her bowl. “To quiz me about my relationship with Malcolm?”

Hoshi raised her eyebrows, “Malcolm, is it?” she asked. 

Liz found herself blushing slightly, and then blushing more when she realized that Hoshi was bound to get the wrong idea. “We’re just good friends,” she said, “That’s all.”

“Right,” Hoshi replied drawing out the vowel. “Come on, Liz!” she said again. “You were practically sitting on the Lieutenant’s lap. You’ve got to tell me what’s going on.”

“There’s nothing to tell, Hoshi,” Liz replied. She fiddled with her spoon. “Unfortunately, my love life is very boring.” 

“Wow,” Hoshi exclaimed, “You are a tough nut to crack.” She leaned forward again. “Liz, we’re friends. You can tell me.”

Liz rolled her eyes. “Hoshi,” she said, exasperation evident in her tone, “You’ve got to believe me. There is nothing going on. If there were, I would’ve told you already.”

“Oh.” Hoshi sighed. “That’s too bad. No, really!” she continued as Liz rolled her eyes again. “You and Reed would make an excellent couple.”

“Oh really? You think we’d make a great couple?” Liz asked. She narrowed her eyes at the other woman. “Then do you want to explain what your outburst last night was all about?”

“What outburst?” Hoshi sat back in her seat, her eyes wide.

“You know,” Liz said. She took a bite of her cereal and looked straight at Hoshi while she chewed. 

Hoshi widened her eyes and shook her head.

Liz frowned. “Don’t act so innocent. You know you know.”

Hoshi gave an exaggerated sigh. “All right. If you must know, Liz, I don’t know what it was about. I’ve been trying to figure that out all night.” 

“You don’t know why you freaked out?” Liz asked. “That’s weird.” She took another bite of cereal.

“I know,” Hoshi agreed. She sighed. “And you know what the really weird part was?” 

“It gets weirder?” Liz laughed.

Hoshi made a face at Liz. “Do you want to hear or not?”

Liz immediately sobered. “Tell me. I’m listening.”

“Lieutenant Reed suggested it was because I was jealous. How weird is that?” 

Liz felt her heart freeze in her chest. “Jealous of what?” she stammered out, hoping Hoshi didn’t hear the note of longing in her voice. “Not me I hope!” 

“God no!” Hoshi exclaimed, and Liz felt her breath leave her in a rush.   
“I mean,” Hoshi continued, a small frown crossing her lips, “I’ve never thought about Lieutenant Reed in that way.” 

Liz felt a sharp pain in her chest, like a shard of glass had imbedded itself there. She forced a smile to her face. “Well, that makes two of us.” 

“Are you sure?” Hoshi said, her tone implying that Liz was holding something back. “You really would make a great couple.”

“Speaking of great couples,” Liz said, purposefully changing the subject, “how did your date go with the illustrious engineer?”

Hoshi laughed, and then blushed. Liz noted the soft pink tinge rise on her face, and had a sudden image of Hoshi flushed with passion, her eyes closed and mouth half open as she came. She shook her head slightly to clear the picture. 

“Actually, it went really well.” Hoshi said. Liz noted with dismay that her eyes were sparkling at the memory. “He complemented me on my dress.” She paused and touched Liz’s arm briefly. “Thanks again for lending it to me,” she continued. “Afterwards, we went back to his quarters and…”

“And?” Liz heard herself say, a sick feeling rising in her stomach.

“And we talked! Trip’s so easy to talk to,” Hoshi gushed.

“You talked,” Liz said. She raised one eyebrow sceptically. 

“Yes, we talked,” Hoshi said. She looked at Liz. “You were expecting more?” 

“A kiss, maybe,” Liz said with a small shrug. “Did he kiss you?” She winced inwardly, dreading the answer.

“Uh, no,” Hoshi said, suddenly sounding unsure. “But it was only our first date,” she continued quickly. “And he’s a gentleman.”

Liz was amazingly relieved. “I always kiss on the first date,” Liz said, popping another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

“You do?” Hoshi asked, uncertainty written across her face.

“Yup,” Liz replied succinctly. “I always do.” She paused for effect. “Unless I don’t want to have sex with them.”

Hoshi bit her lip in a picture of distress, and then brushed off Liz’s words with a wave of her hands. “I’m sure Trip’s just waiting for the right time.”

“Oh probably,” Liz said, putting enough disbelief into her voice to sound like she didn’t think it was probable at all. “I’m sure that’s his reason exactly.” She took another bite.

“…And on our next date...“ Hoshi continued.

“He’s asked you out again?” Liz said. 

“Well, no,” Hoshi replied slowly. Liz tried to hide her smile. 

Hoshi bit her lip for a second time. “That’s a bad sign, isn’t it?” Hoshi cried, “He didn’t ask me out again, and he didn’t kiss me.” She pushed her plate away and leaned her forehead on her arms. “Oh Liz! What am I going to do?” Her plaintive words were slightly muffled by her sleeves.

Liz suddenly regretted her flip words. She sighed and rubbed Hoshi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, hon,” she said, trying to inject as much sincerity into her voice as possible, “I’m sure he likes you and he’s probably going to ask you out again.”

“I’m such a loser,” Hoshi mumbled against the table.

Liz continued to rub her shoulder. “Hoshi, don’t think like that!” she admonished. “He did ask you out, right?” She poked Hoshi gently in the shoulder, “Right?”

“Yeah,” came the muffled reply.

“There you go,” Liz said, she gave Hoshi a final pat and sat back. “He’ll ask you out again.” 

* * *

Liz walked quickly towards the mess hall. The last planet they had been on had more types of mammal-like creatures in one square kilometre than Liz had ever seen. As one of the team of xeno-biologists on board, it was her job to attempt to identify and classify them all. _Don’t these little buggers have any natural predators?_ she thought uncharitably. She hated having to rush her lunch.

“Hey!” Liz turned as Hoshi grabbed her by the arm and fell in step with her. “How’s your morning going?”

“Don’t ask,” Liz replied and rolled her eyes.

Hoshi smirked at her expression. “That bad huh?” Liz just nodded. “Well,” Hoshi continued, “I’ve got something to cheer you up!”

“Starfleet decided they don’t really care about new forms of wildlife?” 

“No, better!” Hoshi said. “I asked Trip out!”

“You asked Trip?” Liz said. She slowed her pace and turned her head towards Hoshi. “And?”

“And he said yes!” Hoshi said, her mouth forming into a huge smile.

“Great,” Liz said weakly. “What’s the plan this time, a romantic walk around engineering?” 

“Actually,” Hoshi said, and Liz cocked her head slightly at the unsure tone in Hoshi’s voice, “we’re going to your quarters?” 

“My quarters?” Liz stopped walking and turned to face the other woman. “What?”

Hoshi bit her lip, distracting Liz momentarily. “Well, see.” Hoshi looked at Liz with huge brown eyes, “I sorta said it was a double date with you and Lieutenant Reed.”

“Oh no,” Liz said. 

“That way, Trip wouldn’t feel…You know, pressured.” Hoshi continued.

“Oh no,” Liz repeated.

“And I figured that the Lieutenant would feel more comfortable in your quarters than mine.”

“Oh no,” Liz said again.

“Please say yes!” Hoshi said, giving Liz another puppy-dog look, “plus, you and Lieutenant Reed would make such a–“

“-Fantastic couple.” Liz finished the sentence for Hoshi. “Yes I know.” She glared at Hoshi, and then gave up, knowing she had lost from the first. She sighed. “If you’re going to go on a double date with Reed, you should call him Malcolm.”

Hoshi gave a little jump with excitement and threw her arms around Liz. “Oh thanks, Liz! You’re the best.”

“So, what are we doing in my quarters, and when are we doing it?” Liz said resignedly.

“Dinner and drinks. After shift on Tuesday since we’re all off on Wednesday,” Hoshi said, giving Liz’s arm a little squeeze, “I promise you won’t regret it!”

“I’m already there,” Liz mumbled. She let Hoshi lead her into the mess hall.

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Lieutenant Malcolm Reed muttered as he helped move furniture around in Liz’s quarters. “It wasn’t bad enough that you had to witness the object of your affections with someone else, but now I have to as well?” He glared at Liz.

“Misery loves company,” she replied.

Malcolm snorted. He placed the borrowed four-person table in the middle of her floor. “You’d better have some good alcohol,” he said, glaring at Liz again, “I am planning on getting rip-roaring drunk.”

“I have three bottles of Andorian Ale,” Liz said. She placed two borrowed chairs around the table. One was slightly lower than the other, and she frowned and then moved it to the other side. “If that won’t do the trick then nothing will.” 

Malcolm placed the other two chairs by the table. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at Liz. “You look very nice,” he said grudgingly. 

Liz stood from where she had been placing cutlery on the table and smoothed her hands down the front of her outfit. “Thanks,” she said, “Hoshi likes this one.” She was wearing a slinky black sleeveless tank top and a short, tight black skirt. The outfit was one that Hoshi had tried on for her date with Trip, and then discarded for one of Liz’s dresses. Liz knew the outfit made her look especially curvy and a little dangerous. She had put her hair up in a loose French twist and she wore a pair of black sling-back high heels. Very sexy. _Hoshi’d have to be dead not to notice,_ she thought, and hoped it were true. 

She walked over to Malcolm and straightened his collar. He had put on a china blue shirt over a pair of black pants. The shirt brought out the intense blue-grey of his eyes. She looked down at Malcolm’s shoes and noted they were polished to a high sheen. Liz smirked at Malcolm and gently tapped the side of his shoe with her foot. “How many hours you spend polishing these?” she asked and winked. He rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry!” she continued, patting his shoulder, “you look great.” Malcolm ran his hand through his hair again. Liz shook her head and pushed Malcolm towards her bed. “Sit!” she commanded, “Relax!” She went to the table and opened one of the bottles. She poured herself a glass and took a healthy drink.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Malcolm said. He stood again.

“Sit,” Liz said. She put a tall glass of Andorian ale into his hand. “Drink. You’ll feel better.” 

Obediently, Malcolm took a sip. He frowned thoughtfully at the beverage. “Not bad.” 

The door chime rang. Malcolm and Liz both started, and then shared a small smirk at their mutual nervousness. “Come in,” Liz called, and the door opened. 

“Hi y’all,” Commander Charles “Trip” Tucker said as he and Hoshi entered the room. Trip was wearing a pair of white pants with a matching white jacket and a very shiny dark blue shirt underneath. He wore a black belt and shiny black shoes. She noticed with some satisfaction that Trip had one hand in his pocket, and the other was holding a bottle of bourbon. Neither hand was holding Hoshi’s.

Hoshi entered right behind Trip. She was wearing a sleeveless, tight-fitting low cut red dress with small flowers embroidered on it, giving the material a texture Liz was dying to run her hands down. The muscles in Hoshi’s long brown legs were accentuated by her red high heels. Liz had to stop herself from licking her lips.

“Hi,” Hoshi said. Her normal level of enthusiasm appeared a bit dampened, and Liz wondered what she and the Commander had been discussing on the way to her quarters. 

“Come in,” Liz said, taking the bottle of bourbon from Trip, “make yourself at home.” 

Trip and Hoshi came further into the room. Trip looked around, hands on hips. “I like what you did with the, uh.” He let the sentence die off, clearly not being able to find anything to compliment in Liz’s sparse quarters. Hoshi started at her hands. The room became quiet again.

Liz looked desperately at Malcolm. He scowled slightly but got to his feet. “Drinks, anyone?” 

“Yes, please!” Hoshi and Trip said at the same time. Malcolm poured them both a glass of Andorian ale and gestured for them to take a seat at the small table. Trip and Hoshi sat beside each other.

“I guess I’ll get the food,” Liz said brightly. She opened the food storage unit she had borrowed from chef earlier that day and brought out two plates, still hot. “I asked the chef to prepare Chilean sea bass,” she said. “I hope you like it.”

Malcolm and Trip looked at each other. “I haven’t had that since the incident with the shuttle,” Malcolm said. 

“That was a rough time,” Trip said quietly. 

“Yes, it was,” Malcolm agreed. Silence descended over the room once again.

Liz put the two plates down in front of Trip and Hoshi. “Well,” she said with false humour, “hopefully you can enjoy it anyway!” 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Malcolm replied, flashing Liz a brief smile. 

Liz put the last two dishes in front of her and Malcolm and sat. “So,” she said. No one picked up a fork. Self-consciously she put her napkin in her lap. “So,” she said again.

“So,” Hoshi cleared her throat and looked at the others at the table, “How was everybody’s day?” 

“I realigned the phase cannons,” Malcolm said. 

“That sounds interesting,” Hoshi said.

“Not really,” Malcolm replied apologetically. He took a bite of sea bass.

“How about you Commander?” Hoshi asked. She looked at Trip through her lashes.

He didn’t appear to notice her flirty gesture. “I had a staff meetin’ with my crew. Nothin’ important.” 

“Oh,” Hoshi said. The table lapsed into silence. 

“I finished classifying the mammals from that planet we visited last week,” Liz said. She was a bit miffed that Hoshi hadn’t asked her about her day. 

“What was the name of that planet?” Malcolm asked, “I don’t remember quite.”

“Elora?” Trip asked.

“Eldora?” Hoshi questioned the group.

“Hell if I know,” Liz said, “It’s not like the animals care.” She turned towards Hoshi. “How are those verbs coming?”

“Fine.” The table lapsed into silence again. 

“How’s about a toast,” Trip said finally, and Liz nearly sighed with relief. “Here’s to friends!” He exclaimed, and raised his glass. 

“Hear-hear,” Malcolm echoed. 

He and the two women raised their glasses, and Liz took a long drink, noting that the others had done the same. Tension fell over the group once more and they all ate in silence. Liz looked over at Hoshi out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised to realize that Hoshi was looking at her, and even more surprised when Hoshi blushed, realizing she had been caught.

“You look very nice tonight, Liz,” Hoshi said, a small smile gracing her lips.

“You look very nice yourself,” Liz replied, she returned Hoshi’s smile and, for the hell of it, gave a small wink. She realized with a start that she had a small buzz on. “Any more ale?” She asked the group, refilling her glass.

“Yes please,” Malcolm replied. Trip held out his glass for more ale. Liz poured the two men more alcohol, and topped up Hoshi’s half-filled glass as well. 

No one was speaking. They continued eating, the quiet sound of chewing and the scraping sound of utensils on plates was only interrupted by Trip asking Malcolm to “pass the salt” in a hushed tone. It felt like they were eating in a monastery. She refilled her glass, and then did the same for Trip and Malcolm when they indicated their glasses were also empty. When Hoshi didn’t protest, she filled her glass back up to the top. Liz put the now-empty bottle of Andorian ale down beside the one finished earlier. “Two dead soldiers.” She said. The thought made her a bit sad. 

A small flush began creeping over Trip’s cheeks. “Here’s to the poor soldiers,” he said. His arm was a bit unsteady as he raised his glass in salute. Malcolm followed suit, his eyes appeared a bit glassy.

Hoshi started to giggle. “Alas, poor Yorik, I knew you well,” she misquoted. She started giggling harder and put one hand over her mouth.

“Here’s to Yorik!” Trip exclaimed. He took a long drink. “S’more?” he asked Liz, holding out his now-empty glass.

“Here’s to you!” Liz said, and poured. A bit sloshed onto the table. 

“Y’know,” Malcolm said, he was slouched back in his chair, his half-eaten plate of fish before him on the table. He cradled his near empty glass against his stomach. “This is another thing I haven’t done since that…” he looked meaningfully at Trip, “shuttle incident.”

“Yeah,” Trip replied. He looked deeply into his own glass. “That was real unpleasant.”

“That’s the understatement of the century!” Malcolm said. He downed the last of his drink and poured himself more. He leaned his arms on the table, nearly getting his sleeve into his plate and looked at Trip. “I thought we were going to die.”

“You an’ me both, pardner,” Trip said. He took a drink.

“But then!” Malcolm said, sitting back suddenly and gesturing with his glass in a dramatic flourish, “a voice out of the darkness! A light…” he paused searching for words, “-out of the darkness!” He turned and raised his glass to Hoshi, “the best communications specialist in the galaxy,” he bowed his head slightly, “The lovely Hoshi Sato.” 

“I’ll drink to that,” Liz said. She drank.

“Aww, guys!” Hoshi said, smiling and blushing. She took a drink as well.

“Hoshi can talk better’n anyone,” Trip said. He directed his comments at Malcolm. “She’s the first person I think of when ah wanna talk.”

“Yes, well,” Malcolm said. He studied the inside of his glass.

“In fact,” Trip continued, “I asked Hoshi out the other night, jes so we could talk.”

“Yes, of course,” Malcolm said. Liz looked at him with sympathy, but he was still staring down at his glass. “Of course,” Malcolm said again, and then wryly added, “Who else would you want to talk to?”

“Hoshi’s a good person to talk to,” Trip said again, “Ain’t nothin’ in the worl’ I wouldn’t say to Hoshi.”

“Why, thank you Trip!” Hoshi said, the last syllable of his name ended in a small hiccup. Trip was still looking at Malcolm.

“But, there was something ah jes’ couldn’t say,” Trip said morosely. He leaned closer to Malcolm, and Liz’s eyes widened when she realized that Trip was close enough to stick his tongue in Malcolm’s ear.

“Uh huh,” Malcolm said. He was still staring glumly at his glass, and didn’t seem to realize how close Trip had become.

“Malcolm,” Trip said, and Malcolm turned his head towards Trip, his grey-blue eyes widening when he comprehended that Trip’s mouth was mere centimetres from his own. “Y’know what I couldn’t tell Hoshi?”

Liz stiffened in her chair, her own eyes wide as she took in the scene before her. She looked over at Hoshi, who was slouched back, her mouth a small “o” of surprise.

“Wh-what was that, Commander?” Malcolm stuttered.

“Call me Trip,” the other man said, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

“Whoa!” Hoshi yelled. She jumped to her feet, nearly upsetting the small table. Malcolm immediately pulled back from Trip and took a long swig from his glass. 

Trip leaned back lazily in his chair, one arm dangling down the side. “What’s th’ matter, honey?” he slurred.

“Okay,” Hoshi said, pointing at Trip. “You are way cut off!” 

Trip turned his head towards Malcolm and gave the other man a lazy smile. “You look so hot in blue,” he said. 

“So do you,” Malcolm replied. He started leaning towards the other man again. 

“Stop that!” Hoshi said. She turned towards her friend, “Liz!” She said imploringly, “Do something!”

Liz looked back and forth between Malcolm and Hoshi. Malcolm looked like he’d died and gone to heaven and he and the Commander couldn’t stop staring at each other, incredibly stupid grins on their faces. Hoshi looked like she was going to explode. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing rapidly. Liz had never seen her look sexier. 

“Okay,” Liz sighed, “time to break this party up.” She looked at Hoshi. “Let’s get them back to their cabins so they can sleep it off.” 

* * *

It was a struggle to get the two men up and moving down the corridors. Liz had taken Trip, and now his arm was slung over her shoulder as she tried to drag him back to his room. He was hindering her as he kept looking back over his shoulder and grinning stupidly at Malcolm, who kept grinning back, causing Hoshi no end of annoyance.

“Will you walk straight, Lieutenant?” Hoshi muttered, trying to propel Malcolm forward with her hip.

“Hoshi, th’ bes’ communications officer inna galaxy,” Malcolm muttered. He suddenly stopped dead in the hallway; causing Hoshi to cry out as she nearly lost her balance. He took Hoshi’s chin in his hand and gently turned her face towards his. “I’m terribly sorry that I stole your boyfriend,” he said, clearly enunciating every word. “But I’m sure you will find…” he paused and looked meaningfully at Liz, who had turned around at Hoshi’s yell, “-other options.” He winked at his friend. Liz rolled her eyes at him.

“C’mon Trip,” she said, hoisting up the engineer, who was humming softly to himself. “We’re almost home.”

A few painfully long minutes later they arrived at Trip’s quarters. It took three tries, but Trip was finally able to punch in his code and open the door. Liz dragged him over to the bed, and unceremoniously dropped his body onto it. He lay there, sprawled out. “Oh, the ceiling’s moving too fast,” he muttered, “sumptin’s wrong with the gravitational matrix.” He giggled.

Liz pulled off Trip’s jacked and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Help me get him undressed,” she called to Hoshi, who was still supporting Malcolm. 

Hoshi made a face. “I’d rather not.” Liz glared at her. “Alright, alright.” She muttered, and roughly dumped Malcolm into the chair by Trip’s desk. She went over to Liz, who had started untying Trip’s shoes. Hoshi undid Trip’s belt. “Y’know,” she said conversationally to Liz as she unbuttoned Trip’s pants, “This is not the way I had imagined getting him undressed.” Liz smirked.

“Whoo-hoo. Ride me, cowboy,” Trip said with eyes closed.

Liz and Hoshi looked at each other over Trip’s prone form, and began giggling. They pulled off his shoes and socks. Hoshi helped him to stand again as Liz pulled off his pants. He stood in his blue Starfleet issue boxers, swaying slightly. Slowly, Trip swung his head and looked first at Liz and then Hoshi. “I appreciate the compliment, ladies,” Trip slurred his words, “but there’s only one person commin’ to my bed tonight.” He gave Malcolm a bleary but unmistakable look, and groped for the waistband of his underwear. 

“At your service, Commander,” Malcolm said. He stood with difficulty and began to unbutton his shirt. 

Liz and Hoshi looked at each other. “Time to go,” Liz said, and Hoshi nodded in agreement, wide-eyed. They fled.

The lights in the corridor had been dimmed by the ship’s computer to simulate night, and it was completely empty at this late hour. Hoshi leaned up against the bulkhead and allowed her body to slide to the floor. She sat slumped over, a picture of drunken dejection. 

“What’s wrong with me, Liz?” Hoshi wailed, tears beginning to pool in her eyes, “I was so sure that Trip was interested in me but–“ She paused for a hiccup, “I guess he only wanted to talk to me about his crush on Malcolm!” She hiccupped again.

Liz sat beside her friend. “Oh honey,” she said, her voice full of sympathy, “There’s nothing wrong with you!” Hoshi gave a small sob and shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face. “Honey!” Liz cried, “You’re wonderful!” She stroked Hoshi’s hair, letting her concern for the other woman override her usual caution, “you’re beautiful, and smart, and kind and funny, and sexy as hell…” Liz let her voice trail off as she realized that Hoshi was no longer crying, but was looking at her, a mysterious look on her face. 

“Then why doesn’t Trip like me?” Hoshi asked, a strange gleam in her eye.

“Well,” Liz said, a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to figure out what Hoshi was thinking “he likes boys?”

“I wish I didn’t like boys,” Hoshi said, her voice throaty. “Do you like boys, Liz?” 

Liz was stunned. “Uhh.” She replied, leaning a bit away from Hoshi.

“Do you like me, Liz?” Hoshi asked in the same seductive tone. She leaned closer to the other woman.

“Of…of course,” Liz stammered, “You’re my friend.”

“We are friends,” Hoshi agreed. She moved her mouth an inch closer to Liz’s. “Good friends.” 

“Hoshi?” Liz asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“I think we could be better friends,” Hoshi said, “I think Malcolm was right.” And as Liz’s eyes widened in shock, Hoshi leaned in and kissed her.

Hoshi’s lips were soft and slightly moist. Hoshi leaned in further towards Liz, increasing the pressure on her mouth. Liz parted her lips, and Hoshi thrust her tongue in immediately, sensuously entwining it with Liz’s. Hoshi’s mouth tasted like ale and raspberries, and Liz found her eyes closing as she was drawn deeper into the sensation of their mouths touching. Hoshi treated Liz’ mouth like it was a new language, exploring her lips and tongue like they were unfamiliar syllables she just had to learn. Liz groaned deep in her throat, feeling her nipples harden and press uncomfortably against the inside of her bra. A familiar aching pulse began deep in her sex. It was everything she had ever dreamed about, everything she had not dared to hope for. Everything she had assumed would never, ever happen.

Her eyes snapped open, and she drew away from Hoshi. Hoshi slowly opened her eyes and Liz noted with longing that they were glazed with passion. “Hosh–“ Liz cleared her throat and tried again, “Hoshi, are you sure you want to do this?” she added reluctantly, “We did drink a lot of alcohol.

Hoshi sat back. “You’re right,” she said, “I don’t want to do this--” and Liz closed her eyes against the rush of pain that suddenly threatened to consume her. After a terrible moment, she opened her eyes again and was surprised to see that Hoshi was looking at her, her eyes dark and seductive. She continued, “--in the hallway.” Slowly, she stood and reached down a hand to Liz. Liz found herself grasping Hoshi’s hand and being helped to her feet. When she was standing, Hoshi pressed her back against the bulkhead and kissed her fiercely until Liz found herself leaning on the other woman to keep from falling. “Let’s finish this in my quarters,” Hoshi said huskily, taking Liz’s hand and leading her away from Trip’s door. 

Liz followed in a daze. Hoshi walked quickly with clear purpose as she led Liz back to her cabin. Abruptly, Hoshi turned and pushed Liz up against the bulkhead again, kissing her until Liz was gasping.

“We’re here,” Hoshi said with a smirk. She opened her door and pushed Liz ahead of her. The lights in the cabin were as dim as those in the corridor. Liz found herself standing in the centre of the small room, the objects and furniture around her just meaningless shapes in the half-light. Hoshi stood before her, a wicked smile on her face as she leisurely looked Liz up and down. “You really do look great in that outfit,” Hoshi said, “But I bet it will look better on my floor.”

Liz laughed, and stepped closer to Hoshi, her confidence returning as she realized that the other woman wanted her. Really truly wanted her. She ran her hands up and down Hoshi’s red dress, noting the textured material felt just as sensual as she had thought it would. She found the zipper at the back and slowly unzipped it. “Your dress was clearly made to be a crumpled mess,” Liz said as she slipped it off Hoshi’s shoulders. It fell in one motion, and Hoshi stepped out of it, artfully kicking it to one side. Liz sucked in her breath. Hoshi hadn’t been wearing a bra under it and her breasts were perfect just as Liz had always imagined. They were small and tight, with the gently rounded points of her nipples, swiftly hardening in the cool air of the cabin. Hoshi wore only the skimpiest of red thong panties and nothing else but her high heel shoes. Her torso was long and lean, her thighs well defined. Liz reached out and placed her hand between Hoshi’s thighs, cupping her sex. Hoshi moaned softly and spread her legs and Liz could feel that the crotch of her thong was damp. Liz felt a slickness between her own legs, and leaned in to kiss Hoshi as she began to rub her hand gently back and forth. She tangled her other hand in Hoshi’s hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Hoshi groaned against Liz’s mouth, her hands roaming over Liz’s silky shirt, skimming down her sides and over her back. Hoshi brought her hands up Liz’s ribs, resting the edge of her palm just under her breasts. Liz felt a throbbing in her vagina, her breasts aching with the need to feel Hoshi’s hands on them. Liz made an incoherent sound of want against Hoshi’s mouth.

In response, Hoshi grabbed the hem of Liz’s shirt and ripped it over her head in one quick movement. She moved in until the tips of her breasts were brushing the front of Liz’s lacy black bra. With the same efficient movement, Hoshi undid Liz’s skirt, and let it fall to the floor. Liz wore a small pair of bikini-style underwear in the same pattern as her bra. Hoshi took a step back to admire the other woman. Liz was more compact and curvy than Hoshi, her muscles more dense. Her breasts were larger as well. Slowly, her eyes never leaving Liz’s face, Hoshi took off her shoes. She hooked her thumbs beneath the elastic of her thong and also slipped it off. 

Liz swallowed hard. “You’re beautiful,” she murmured.

“You too,” Hoshi said. She stepped towards Liz once more, and slowly took off Liz’s bra unhooking the clips in the back and letting it fall to the floor. Hoshi slid her hands around Liz’s back and cupped both her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the responsive nipples that obediently hardened. Liz let her head fall back, her breath coming faster as Hoshi gently rubbed. Liz was lost in the sensation and made a small cry of disappointment as Hoshi slid her hands away and down Liz’s body. In a sensuous movement, Liz’s underwear ended up on the floor, and Liz stepped out of her shoes. 

They stood facing each other completely naked for a heartbeat, drinking in the sight of the other’s body in the half-light of the room. Then they came together in a rush, kissing frantically, hands moving everywhere at once as they fell backwards onto Hoshi’s bed.

Liz landed on her back, Hoshi on top of her, kissing her passionately, her mouth forceful. Liz closed her eyes, allowing her hands to move freely over Hoshi’s smooth back. Enjoying the sensation of her warm skin under her palms. Their nipples were touching and the sensation was almost painful in its intensity. Their pussies rubbed against each other and Liz felt her clit pulse with the sensation. 

Hoshi moved her mouth away from Liz’s and began gently sucking on the junction between her neck and shoulder and Liz moaned softly with the sensation. Hoshi sucked harder, nipping with her teeth. The small tingles of pain shot directly to Liz’s sex and the pulsing intensified. She started rocking her pelvis back and forth against Hoshi’s. 

Hoshi moved her mouth down lower, enveloping and sucking first one nipple, then the other. Liz was moaning harder now, her head rolling back and forth. Her fingers found the tips of Hoshi’s breasts and began rubbing them in time to Hoshi’s sucking. Hoshi groaned against Liz’s chest then moved her mouth lower, gently nipping a slow path down her torso, her tongue creating a cool trail. Liz’s finger’s couldn’t reach Hoshi’s breasts anymore, and settled for first the soft skin of her shoulders and then the silky hair on her head. The ache between Liz’s legs increased, the feeling exquisitely frustrating. “Please, Hoshi,” she moaned, thrusting her hips.

Liz heard Hoshi laugh wickedly as she reached the junction between Liz’s legs. She licked and bit Liz’s inner thighs, blew softly against the sensitive hairs and then nuzzled against them until Liz thought she was going to explode from the tension. She bucked her hips, aching, throbbing, painfully aroused and dying for release. Delicately, Hoshi dipped her tongue between Liz’s wet labia like she were a cat licking cream. Liz cried out, arching her back against the bed. Hoshi chuckled at the reaction, and licked again, a long, languorous stroke that all-too briefly brushed against Liz’s clit. Liz moaned, her head thrashing against the pillow, her hands clutched desperately at the bed sheets. Hoshi licked again, and again. Each stroke longer than the last, each causing the coil of tension to build in Liz’s core, each moving Liz a tiny increment towards her release. 

“Please, Hoshi!” Liz begged, her voice thick with desire, “I need-“ She couldn’t finish the sentence as Hoshi took pity on her, bent her head lower, and took Liz’s clit into her mouth. She sucked gently, rolling the small nub against her tongue in a constant, devastating rhythm. Liz’s hips began to thrust wildly, and Hoshi pressed down on them with her hands to keep Liz still. Liz couldn’t breathe. She was lost in a torrent of sensation, her muscles tightening, her hands clenching the sheets so hard her arms began to shake. Suddenly, the tension released as her clit jumped against Hoshi’s tongue again and again and again as wave after wave of incredible pleasure washed through Liz. Hoshi stopped sucking, merely gently pressing against Liz’s clit until the waves of orgasm stopped, allowing Liz to wring every drop of sensation from it. When Liz finally stilled, Hoshi moved from her position between the other woman’s legs and came to lie beside her. 

Hoshi wiped her mouth with her hand and grinned widely. “How was that?” she asked smugly.

“Oh, my,” Liz said. Her eyes closed.

Hoshi kissed her gently on the mouth. “Glad you liked it,” she whispered. She lay on her side, and gently positioned Liz until Hoshi was able to draw Liz’s back against her stomach, Hoshi’s cheek against Liz’s shoulder blade, her arm over Liz’s side. Hoshi pulled the blanket up over them, and kissed Liz’s shoulder. “Boys never cuddle like this.” Hoshi sighed, and snuggled closer into Liz’s body.

“That was incredible,” Liz said, reaching her arm back to affectionately stroke Hoshi’s leg. “Amazing.”

“G’night,” Hoshi said. Her breathing quickly evened out into the rhythm of sleep.

“Good night,” Liz whispered, amazed at how quickly Hoshi had fallen asleep. Then she remembered the vast amounts of alcohol they had drunk. Maybe so much that Hoshi might regret things in the light of day. Liz swallowed, feeling her chest tighten at the thought. She forced herself to close her eyes. _Don’t worry about the morning,_ she thought. 

She opened her eyes again, staring out into the semi-darkness. 

* * *

It was just after beginning of shift, and the mess hall was nearly deserted. Ensign Elizabeth Cutler stood in front of the juice dispenser, an empty glass in her hand. She frowned as she contemplated her choices and decided on the orange juice. She kept the small frown on her face as she placed the full glass on her tray and moved it along the counter towards the hot food. 

“You’re up bright and early today, Ensign.”

Liz jumped at the sound of the voice, nearly upsetting the glass of orange juice on her tray. She turned towards the speaker. “Malcolm!” she said, “didn’t your mother ever teach you it’s rude to sneak up on people?”

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed ignored Liz’s statement and took two danishes out of the dispenser and placed it on his tray. He flashed Liz one of his rare smiles. “Beautiful morning isn’t it?” he said. He began whistling quietly as he filled his cup with boiling water and selected a tea bag.

Liz looked at him over her shoulder as she moved her tray towards the counter for some eggs. She raised her eyebrows at Malcolm. “You had a good night.”

Malcolm snickered. “You could say that,” he said. He started whistling again. Liz shot him a pointed look. Malcolm smiled again. He didn’t stop whistling.

They moved their trays along the rail together and Liz noticed that Malcolm was placing two of everything on his tray. His whistling was also beginning to really irritate her. She grit her teeth and tried to be polite when she received a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon from the steward. Breakfast now assembled, she brushed by Malcolm as he received a plate of pancakes, and took a seat at a nearby table. Malcolm took the seat opposite her. He was still whistling. She glared at him. “The mess hall’s nearly empty, Lieutenant,” she snapped. “Surely you can find another place to sit?” Malcolm eyed her, pulled his chair closer and began spreading peanut butter on his pancakes. “Ugh,” Liz said. “How can you eat that?” 

“My, my,” Malcolm said, his tone sardonic. “What’s got you so pissy this morning?” He put the tea bag in his cup. “Wish I had a pot for this,” he muttered.

“Well, what’s made you so fluffy?” she countered, crossing her arms.

“Fluffy?” he said. He raised one eyebrow.

“You know, “Liz said and waved one had dismissively, “bright-eyed and fluffy-tailed.”

“You mean ‘bushy-tailed,’” Malcolm corrected, “not ‘fluffy’.”

“Whatever,” Liz replied. She glared at him.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed, and then appeared to come to some sort of a decision. “Because you are so obviously in a foul mood,” Malcolm said, pausing to remove his tea bag from the cup, “I will ignore the fact that you called me ‘fluffy.’ Now,” he continued, “would you care to tell me what is bothering you, or would you rather continue to spit nails at me?” He took a sip of tea, looking at her over the rim of the cup.

Liz suddenly felt very weary, and a bit ashamed of the way she had been treating her friend. “I’m sorry Malcolm,” she muttered and leaned her head against her hand. He looked at her questioningly and Liz avoided his gaze. “Look,” she said finally, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Malcolm gave her a sidelong glance. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Liz said. She sighed and played with her eggs. Malcolm took a bite of his pancake-and-peanut-butter concoction, continuing to look at her. “No, really. I don’t want to talk about it,” Liz said again. Malcolm chewed, never taking his gaze from her face. He took another bite.

“You haven’t touched your eggs,” he said.

“Shouldn’t you be with Commander Tucker?” Liz snapped.

“He fell back asleep before I left,” Malcolm replied, cutting and eating another bite, “I’ll bring him breakfast in a bit.” He continued looking at her.

“Would you quit staring at me?” Liz said. Malcolm raised his eyebrows. Liz sighed. “It’s a long story,” she said, “You wouldn’t want to hear it.”

“Try me,” Malcolm replied. He put down his knife and fork and leaned towards her. 

“Hoshi and I had sex last night,” Liz blurted. She felt a rush of heat to her face.

“That’s brilliant! You’ve been wanting that for months!” Malcolm said, breaking into a smile. He noted the dark look on Liz’s face and his smile changed to an expression of concern. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Liz mumbled. “I just woke up, is all.”

“I don’t understand,” Malcolm said slowly. “You had great sex with Hoshi, slept in the same bed with her, and then you just...” His face held a look of puzzlement. “'Woke up'? Forgive me Liz, but whatever is the problem?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Liz said. She looked at her plate. Through her lashes, she saw Malcolm eat another piece of pancake. He was staring at her again. “You never give up, do you?” she said, a challenge in her voice. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed.

“Relentless!” Malcolm grinned. His eyes crinkled.

Liz sighed, her angry posture crumbling as her shoulders slumped and she looked down at her hands. “I just didn’t want to face Hoshi when she woke up.”

Malcolm was incredulous. “Why not?”

“We were drunk!” Liz said, glaring at Malcolm. 

Malcolm put down his fork and knife. “Oh, now I understand,” he said, and crossed his arms. “You’re a coward.”

“What?” Liz nearly shrieked, a crewmember passing by their table turned to look at her. She glared at him and he quickly turned away. Lowering her voice, she hissed at Malcolm, “You have no right to say that!”

“The evidence is clear, Ensign,” he said. “You left a situation that your feared might be uncomfortable. That,” he paused for emphasis, “is cowardice.”

“What was I meant to do?” Liz wailed, “Hoshi would’ve woken up and-“

“-perhaps kissed you good morning.” Malcolm interrupted. 

“Screamed in horror,” Liz continued. “I thought it would be much better if I spared us both the embarrassment.” 

“Or the potential for a relationship as well?” Malcolm said, his tone sharp. “I cannot believe how disrespectfully you have treated a woman you consider a friend.”

“I was trying to spare her-“

"'Spare her'?” Malcolm spat. “You were trying to spare yourself!” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Liz,” he said, more gently, “You are far too fine a person to do this to yourself, or Hoshi. How do you think she’ll feel when she wakes up and her bed is empty?”

Liz bit her lip. “I didn’t think of that.”

Malcolm smiled at Liz and picked up his fork and knife again. “That’s why I’m here,” he said, “to remind you of these important things. He turned back to his pancakes. “You’d best hurry, Ensign, I believe Hoshi is an early riser.”

Liz nearly ran out of the mess hall.

 

* * *

Liz stood in front of Hoshi’s quarters. She wiped her palms down the front of her jeans and licked her lips. Her heart was pounding. _Damn you, Malcolm!_ she thought. She wiped her palms again, and took a short breath. Swallowing hard, she rang the door chime. She heard a muffled “just a second” from behind the door, and then it slid open with a soft whooshing sound. 

Ensign Hoshi Sato was standing bent over beside her bed, clearly in the process of making it. She was wearing a jogging suit in a dark peach colour and her hair was up in a loose bun. She straightened when she saw Liz. “Oh, it’s you,” she said. She crossed her arms. 

Liz paused a second, then stepped into the room. She put one hand out towards the other woman. “Hoshi,” she said, “let me explain-“

“I didn’t expect you to come back,” Hoshi said. She glared at Liz, and Liz cringed to see Hoshi’s eyes were red-rimed like she had been crying. “Do you know how awful, how humiliating it is to wake up and be alone,” Hoshi said, hurt evident in her voice, “and not know why the other person left?”

“Hoshi,” Liz started, she took a step towards her, “Hoshi I never meant-“

“How could you do that?” Hoshi continued, swiping angrily at one eye with the side of her hand. “I thought we were friends, Liz.” Her voice shook a little. 

“Hoshi,” Liz said again, “I shouldn’t have left.” She looked beseechingly at Hoshi, “I know that.”

“So?” Hoshi said crossly. 

Liz stepped closer until she was standing in front of the other woman. She reached out a hand to caress her face, but Hoshi jerked her head away. “Look,” Liz said. “I shouldn’t have left.” She paused, and sought Hoshi’s gaze with her own. Hoshi looked at her briefly, but then looked off to the side. “I’m really sorry,” Liz continued. “I was scared.”

Hoshi turned her gaze back to Liz, her face disbelieving. “Scared of what?”

“Of you. Your reaction.”

“My reaction?” Hoshi scoffed. “What did you think I was going to do? Scream “What the fuck, there’s a naked woman in my bed? Call security?”

Liz smiled slightly at Hoshi’s statement. “Maybe.” She looked down at her shoes, gently scuffing at the carpet. “Maybe just regret that I was there.”

“Regret…?” Hoshi rolled her eyes. “Liz,” She sighed, “I’m a grown woman. I knew what I was doing.”

“We were really drunk,” Liz said, glancing up at Hoshi.

“Not as drunk as Tucker and Reed.” 

Liz smirked faintly. “What if you had changed your mind?”

“What if you had?” Hoshi said. “I was willing to face the possibility.”

Liz felt herself blush. “I didn’t want to lose you,” she said, forcing herself to not look away from Hoshi’s eyes, “You...“ She swallowed. “Really matter to me. A lot.”

Hoshi smiled, a true smile that lit her face and reflected in her eyes. “You matter to me, too, Liz,” she said. She put one hand on Liz’s arm. Liz reached out and gently stroked Hoshi’s face. Hoshi closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into the caress. “Liz, it took me forever to realize how much you meant to me,” Hoshi said, opening her eyes, “And when I figured that out last night, it was...“ She searched for the right words, “One of the best moments of my life.” She looked into Liz’s eyes. “But this morning, when I woke up, and you were gone, I thought that I had made a terrible mistake. I thought I had been horribly wrong about how you felt. It was awful.”

“That’s exactly what I was afraid of!” Liz exclaimed, “That you would wake up and realize you had made a terrible mistake. I just couldn’t bear the thought of you…” Swallowing hard, she let the sentence die off. “I’m sorry,” she said, her voice thick with emotion.

“Oh Liz,” Hoshi breathed and pulled her in close. They held each other for a long time. Liz started to rub Hoshi’s back, and then let her hands slide up and under the hem of Hoshi’s shirt to contact Hoshi’s smooth skin. There was no bra to interrupt her movements. She stepped back a little, giving herself more space to bring her hands up to cup Hoshi’s breasts. Hoshi moaned softly and pressed herself forward into Liz’s palms, leaning her cheek against Liz’s. Liz stroked Hoshi’s nipples with the tips of her fingers, and tweaked them gently between her finger and thumb. She could hear Hoshi’s breath catch in her throat and she tweaked her nipples again.

Hoshi moved her head back, and they began to kiss. Soft tender kisses that quickly became harder and more demanding. Liz felt her own nipples tighten as their kissing grew more intense. In one fluid movement, she whipped Hoshi’s shirt off over her head, causing Hoshi’s makeshift bun to come undone and her thick black hair to cascade over her shoulders. Liz pushed Hoshi gently onto the bed, and as soon as the other woman was lying down, she pulled off her jogging pants. 

“I like the way you dress on your days off!” Liz said. Hoshi wore no underwear. 

Hoshi laughed, and then her eyes grew seductive. “C’mere,” she breathed, and held out a hand to Liz. 

Liz quickly stripped out of her black t-shirt and blue jeans, hopping on one foot for a second while she took off her panties. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the deck. Hoshi eyed her appreciatively. 

“You look even better when I’m sober!” she said, and laughed again.

Liz climbed onto the bed, stretching herself out beside Hoshi. They kissed, their hands stroking and caressing each other’s bodies. Liz felt moisture begin to collect between her legs. Curious, she slipped a finger between Hoshi’s labia and was pleased to feel her corresponding slickness. Hoshi groaned against her mouth. Liz moved her hand further between Hoshi’s legs, letting her palm rest against the folds. She began to rub her hand back and forth. Hoshi groaned again and began to grind her hips against Liz’s palm, her legs spreading wider. 

“You like that, do you?” Liz said, a wicked grin on her face. Hoshi just nodded, her lip between her teeth and her eyes closed. Gently, Liz slid one finger up inside Hoshi, feeling her own clit jump as her finger was encircled by warm, slippery wetness. She began moving her finger up and down, rubbing the tip against the wall of Hoshi’s vagina. Hoshi moaned louder, thrusting her hips against Liz’s hand. Liz slid a second finger inside Hoshi.

Hoshi pressed her head back against the pillow, her arms above her, pushing hard against the bulkhead. “Oh God, Liz!” she cried. Liz spread her two fingers wider inside Hoshi, and began to stroke between her labia with the pad of her thumb in the same rhythm as her fingers. She leaned her head on her other hand, watching Hoshi react. Hoshi’s eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth open as if she were in pain. Her legs were spread wide, her hips tilted upwards to allow Liz as much access as possible. Hoshi’s toes were fanned out, her nipples two hard points. Liz had never seen anything so arousing. Suddenly, Hoshi cried out, back arched, her internal muscles clenching and unclenching around Liz’s fingers. Liz continued to stroke her, watching Hoshi shudder with the power of her orgasm. When Hoshi’s body began to still, Liz stopped, and gently withdrew her fingers. Her own sex throbbed with need.

Hoshi swallowed. “That was amazing,” she croaked, she smiled up at Liz. “You knew exactly where to touch me.”

Liz smirked. “Yep.”

Hoshi raised herself up on one elbow and looked seductively at Liz. “Let’s see if I can return the favour,” she said, sensuously dragging her free hand down Liz’s side to the junction between her legs. Liz closed her eyes and lay back.

* * *

They were snuggled up together in Hoshi’s bed, naked except for the blanket covering their cooling bodies. Hoshi was resting her head on Liz’s chest, Liz’s breast pillowing her cheek. Liz was stroking Hoshi’s hair in long, relaxing movements.

“Hoshi?” Liz asked.

“Hmmm?” Hoshi replied, not opening her eyes.

“Why Trip?” Liz said. “I mean,” she continued, “he doesn’t really seem like your type.”

“I don’t know about that,” Hoshi said, eyes still closed. “He’s funny, smart, doesn’t always think before he acts…” She cracked one eye open to peer at Liz. “Reminds me of you.” Liz smacked her lightly on the arm. “Plus, I like blondes.” She closed her eye again.

Liz laughed softly, and then frowned slightly as another thought struck her. “Hoshi?” She asked again.

“Yes?” Hoshi answered. She snuggled in closer to Liz.

“What did you mean last night when you said that Malcolm was right?”

“What?” Hoshi asked.

“You know,” Liz said, “Right before you kissed me?”

“Oh,” Hoshi said, “I remember.”

“Well?” Liz prompted.

“I said, ‘Malcolm was right’ because he said that I had other options besides Trip.” Hoshi sighed contentedly. “And I realized that I had been blind to the best option of all.” Hoshi turned her head and planted a small kiss on Liz’s breast, then settled back into her previous position.

“Oh,” Liz said simply. 

“Malcolm’s usually right,” Hoshi said.

“That used to piss me off,” Liz said. “But it doesn’t anymore.” She smiled, realizing that was true. 

“How’d he and Trip make out?” Hoshi asked.

“Good,” Liz answered. She idly stroked Hoshi’s shoulder with her thumb and Hoshi made a sound of contentment. They both lay quietly for a while.

“I could get used to this,” Hoshi finally said, wrapping her arm tighter around Liz.

Liz bent her neck a bit and kissed the top of Hoshi’s head. “Me too,” she replied. “Me too.”

 

END


End file.
